Black and White Fur and Leather Upholstery
by fluffmania207
Summary: A look at the hunters from the perspective of the most innocent of creatures. A (very) fluffy one shot


Black and White Fur and Leather Upholstery

 **A/N: So, I've never written for the Supernatural fandom before. It's been a while since I was here, but exams are finished, so I'm back.**

 **I have only recently started watching Supernatural. I am around halfway through season 1, but this story isn't really based on any episode. It's based off of a story prompt I came across while browsing the internet. It's a silly, fluffy look at our favourite duo through the eyes of the most innocent member of society.**

Lake Tahoe, California

As she stepped off the edge of the curb, she realised her mistake. The drop was a lot further than she had anticipated, and she landed flat on her stubby face. The rain soaked tar was steaming under the streetlights, and her soft feet scrabbled for purchase against the slick surface.

Her ear flicked, and she began her trudge across the vast expanse of road in front of her. Granted, it was only two lanes, but to an eight week old kitten, it might as well have been a marathon. The kitten was alone; her mother had moved on as soon as she possibly could, leaving her offspring to fend for themselves. And so, the tiny kitten found herself wandering across a dark street in the middle of a Lake Tahoe autumn.

As the little kitten looked up, a pair of headlights swung around the far corner. They were bearing down on the creature, and she was frozen. Fear swamped her little body, rooting her to the tarmac. The loud screeching of tyres – accompanied by loud cursing – spurred the little one into action. She turned tail and fled.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Sam Winchester gripped the steering wheel, breathing hard. It had been his turn to drive, and Dean had been asleep in the passenger seat of Baby, his '67 Impala. Until Sam had swerved and braked to avoid running over a kitten. "A kitten?" Dean was opening the door to get out. "You nearly crashed my car because of a _kitten_?"

Sam scowled. "What did you want me to do, Dean?" he got out and slammed the door. "Run it over?"

Dean was muttering under his breath – something about kittens and fur and other things Sam couldn't hear – while he was rummaging around in the trunk of the Impala. He came up for air holding two flashlights, and handed one to his brother. "Fine, show me the damn kitten."

Sam began to shine the torch along the curb, and a pair of green eyes shone back. The tiny kitten was black and white, with a big black patch across its eye. Those eyes were wide and staring, and Sam crouched down in front of it, holding out his hand. "Come here," he said softly. "I won't hurt you."

Dean rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sammy, it's late. We need to get to the motel. Stop wasting your time with this thing."

Sam was in the process of picking the tiny fur ball up, and cradled it against his chest. "See, Dean? It's just a tiny kitten."

Dean took a step back. "No, Sam. No. We are not keeping it. Put it back, so we can go."

Sam walked back to the car, handing Dean his flashlight as he passed. "I'll even let you drive."

Dean made a frustrated noise, but he followed his brother anyway. "Just one night, Sam. And then you let that thing go in the morning."

Sam smiled as Dean drove off, still muttering under his breath.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Dean had opted to shower first, their latest job having left him covered in dirt. And lots of it. He figured that's what you got for digging up a grave to salt and burn a body. While the spirit of that body would much prefer you left it alone. Dean scrubbed the dirt away, and winced as he accidentally brushed a cut on his upper arm. It wasn't bad; he would just need to be faster next time.

Sam had been feeding the kitten in the motel kitchenette from a tin of cat food bought from a local convenience store on the way to the motel. A small amount of examination later, and Sam had informed Dean that it was a girl. Dean, of course, couldn't care; he just didn't want that thing leaving fur all over his car.

Dean didn't get why Sam had been so insistent on keeping the kitten, especially since it was obviously going to take a lot of work keeping it alive. They had enough trouble keeping themselves alive, thank you very much, to worry about another life.

Dean switched off the water, and dried off. Once he was dressed in well worn jeans and a soft grey t-shirt, he headed back out into the room. Sam was sitting on one of the beds, staring down at the kitten. Its huge eyes stared back up at him, and it meowed softly. Dean cleared his throat, and Sam looked up. Dean waved his arm at Sam, as if to ask " _Well?_ " to which Sam shrugged. "She was hungry. I've fed her."

Dean walked to the other bed, and flopped down onto his back. "Dean, look after Salt while I shower."

Dean opened his eyes and sat up. "Salt? You _named_ it? Sammy," he gestured at his brother, and then at the small puff of black and white fur on the bed, "you know giving things a name just gets us attached, right?"

Sam shrugged again. "We couldn't just leave her, Dean. You know that." He also waved his hand in the direction of the tiny kitten in the middle of the bed. "This is why we do what we do. To protect the innocents."

Dean huffed a put-upon sigh as Sam vanished, leaving him alone with the kitten. Her gaze swung to Dean, and Dean scowled. "No, don't you look at me like that. We're giving you to a shelter tomorrow."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Salt_. She decided she liked that name. The big man who had fed her – Sam – was gone, and she was now with the other, more hostile one. Dean. She blinked, and meowed. Her tummy was full, but she was still cold, and shivered slightly. Dean scowled, and then shut his eyes. He was muttering to nobody in particular. "Salt. Really, Sam? _Salt_? Of all the things you could have named the damn thing…" his voice trailed off, and Salt took the opportunity to crawl to the edge of the bed and look down.

It was a long way to the ground. But Salt wanted company. So she began to climb down the bedspread to the ground. Once on the ground, Salt trotted to the other bed, and began to climb up the other bed. A huge hand closed over her body, and she was plucked off of the bed completely. "Hey, that's not a good idea."

Salt meowed again, and was placed gently onto the bed next to Dean. Salt stared up at him, but was met with a hard glare. "No, I'm just looking after you until Sammy gets back from the shower. You're not sleeping here with me."

Salt crouched down, and flicked her tail. She meowed, and blinked up at this big man. Her head tilted, and Dean sighed, flopping back onto his back. The bed bounced, and Salt dug in her claws. "I'm too tired to argue about this right now. Sammy can deal with you when he comes out."

Salt crept forwards slowly, and rubbed her head against his hand. He didn't move his hand away, and so Salt did it again. These men had taken her in, and had fed her. She was trying to thank Dean.

Dean's finger began to rub against her neck, and Salt purred. Those fingers continued to stroke her fur, and Salt was happy. Dean's breathing evened out, and Salt felt those fingers slowing down. She stepped back, and ungracefully left up onto Dean's chest. Dean jumped slightly, but that huge hand came up to stroke Salt's fur. She purred happily, and settled down.

Not long after, Dean dropped off to sleep. Salt put her little head down on her warm pillow, and purred happily.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Sam emerged from the shower, his wet hair tangled across his forehead. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted his brother. Dean was lying flat on his back, snoring loudly, while Salt was curled up on his chest. One of Dean's hands lay over Salt's small body, and the kitten was purring happily.

Sam just shook his head, and went to the other bed. Dean could be a hard-ass about a lot of things, but he was a protector at heart. And Salt was one of the innocents. The little kitten was as safe as she would ever be, curled up on the chest of the world's toughest son of a bitch.

Sam sat down on the other bed, and took a moment to watch his brother sleep. Dean looked a lot younger in his sleep. Innocent, even. Sam knew the truth, but that didn't change things. Right now, this was the best they could hope for; caring for those who needed it the most.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

A week had passed, and Salt was still with her two hunters. Sam had convinced his unwilling brother to keep the kitten, and Dean had grudgingly agreed. Salt now knew the inside of the Impala as well as any other place she had been. And she was happy. There was a lot of bad out there, but Salt had inadvertently stumbled upon those who defended the good, and who would defend her.

Salt hoped to one day repay her hunters. Until then, she'd keep watch, and enjoy the ride.

 **A/N2: So, that was my little story. I hope I captured the essence of our duo.**

 **Please drop me a review, and I'll see y'all next time.**

 **SJ**


End file.
